


get in your heart

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: When Ishimaru overworks himself, Mondo makes sure he takes the time to rest.





	get in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission from amino
> 
> surprisingly my first time writing ishimondo despite being in the fandom since 2013

This was absolutely shameful. Kiyotaka Ishimaru did _not _miss school, especially when he had disciplinary committee duties to attend to. He had to be there to preserve order, devote himself to his studies, set a good example for his peers... Forcing others to pick up the slack, even for a single day, was unacceptable. But, in this case, he hadn’t had a choice. 

Maybe he’d overdone it this week. He’d taken on more responsibilities than usual — extra credit assignments, being a tour guide for prospective students, and peer tutoring, just to name a few. When his alarm went off this morning, he was barely able to drag himself out of bed, weighed down by fatigue. His legs felt weak beneath him, trembling like a newborn fawn. Even his thoughts were foggy, muddled. His first instinct had been to push through it, but would he really be of use to anyone like this?

The decision ended up being made for him. As soon as he left his room, Taka was spotted by Chihiro, who’d taken one look at him and immediately urged him to go back to bed and rest. It had taken some convincing, but he relented, if for no other reason than because he felt too exhausted to keep standing there debating the issue.

So here he was, laying in bed late into the morning like some kind of slacker. He gritted his teeth, and one hand subconsciously clenched into a fist at his side. As soon as he recovered from this burnout, he’d have to work twice as hard to live up to his values. This could never be permitted to happen again. Letting up on one’s vigilance for even a moment could be disastrous. Neglecting his health for just a few days had now ruined his perfect attendance record...Just as his grandfather’s negligence for hard work had led to the whole family’s downfall.

The soft creak of his door opening jolted him out of his thoughts. Taka looked up from the textbook he’d been fruitlessly staring down at. When he saw Mondo standing in the doorway, he was torn between smiling and scolding him, ultimately settling for a combination of both.

“Mondo, what do you think you’re doing here? You should be in class right now.” His tone wasn’t anywhere near as harsh as the topic would normally warrant, and he couldn’t stop his lips from curling into a small smile. He still wasn’t quite used to having friends, much less a boyfriend.

“The hell do you think I’m doing? Checkin’ on you, obviously.” Mondo scoffed, entering the room fully and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Nobody saw you in homeroom, and then Chihiro said you went and ran yourself into the ground. Gotta take better care of yourself.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! I’m fine. Just a bit tired is all. It’s bad enough that _I’m_ missing valuable education time. There’s no reason for you to be deprived too.”

“I think I’ll live,” Mondo grumbled quietly, reaching out to hold his hand. Taka couldn’t help but smile more, giving his hand a squeeze. Mondo might not always express affection as openly as other people, but that made moments like this all the more precious.

“Now, uh, what can I do to help ya?” His boyfriend looked and sounded uncharacteristically hesitant at that. Not used to making that kind of offer without some sort of faked reluctance, no doubt. 

“Before you arrived, I was trying to get some reading done for History,” he admitted, thumb subconsciously tracing tiny circles against Mondo’s hand. “But I just can’t seem to focus, no matter how hard I try. Maybe resting my eyes for awhile would be the most practical course of action. So, if you’re willing...maybe you could read to me?”

“Of all the things you could’ve thought to ask for, you want me to read to you from our history textbook?” Mondo looked over at him with raised eyebrows, and Taka couldn’t help thinking fondly that just a year ago, that question would have been accompanied by a truly impressive array of insults. More than enough to be written up for, a power Taka had made use of more times than he could count.

Upon seeing that he was serious, Mondo just sighed, shaking his head.

“Alright, if that’s really what you want. Hand it over.” 

“Thank you.” As he handed him the book, Taka leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. The effect was immediate. A warm blush spread across Mondo’s face, and he averted his gaze, grip tightening on the book.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. No need to thank me.” 

And with that, he began to read as promised. His tone was distinctly unenthusiastic, but his voice was still as soothing to listen to as ever. Resisting the urge to take notes, Taka just closed his eyes, allowing the steady stream of words to wash over him. Without meaning to, he found himself beginning to doze off. In that hazy, surreal place between sleep and wakefulness, he heard the rustling of paper, and it became clear that Mondo had stopped reading from the book and started with a motorcycle magazine instead. 

Caught up in the warmth of comfort and security, Taka didn’t bother saying anything at all. 

By the time he woke up, Mondo was now beside him in bed, one arm curled around him. Taka smiled and opened his eyes, giving in to the urge to snuggle closer.

“You’re awake.”

“Yes. I’m sorry for falling asleep — that was terribly rude of me. How long was I out?”

“Not long, and you don’t need to apologize, asshole. How else are you supposed to recover?” It took a remarkable sort of talent to make ‘asshole’ sound as soft and sappy as something like ‘honey’ or ‘darling,’ but Mondo always managed it effortlessly. 

“You should’ve gone back to class. It must have been awfully boring just watching me sleep.” _And unproductive_, Taka thought, though he kept that part to himself.

“Nah. Besides, I wasn’t just sitting here doin’ nothing. I was...studying. Thought it’d make you happy.”

“No, you weren’t.” He didn’t hesitate a second in responding. And sure enough, Mondo cracked a smile and shrugged, kissing the top of his head.

“Yeah, okay, maybe not. Still, I wanted to stay here with you. Maybe I oughta spend the night too, make sure you’re gettin’ your rest.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Taka replied, fighting the smile that wanted to form in response.

“I know I don’t need to. I want to.”


End file.
